For My Dear Little Kingsman
by LostKey
Summary: Eggsy grew up knowing that his life was far from stellar. But that didn't stop him from trying anyway.


Eggsy grew up knowing that his life was far from stellar. After his father died, his mother rarely, if ever, stayed home long enough to spend time with him. It was even worse once Dean butted his way into their lives. He knew that the man was a bad influence on his mother but it would be too cruel of him to take away what little happiness she still had.

School was a breeze in the educational sense, but his classmates were another story. After the first few fights, he learned to ignore the snide comments and haughty attitudes. It was not worth the trouble of dealing with the constant disapproval from the teachers and angry parents.

Instead, he took to the streets, wandering wherever he could and picking up some talents here and there. It was ridiculously easy to wheedle his way into working at different places simply by telling the owners and managers that he could do it for free.

He never stayed in one place for too long; a couple months was more than enough to pick up whatever drew his attention to the job. It helped that he had a knack for remembering things after the first demonstration.

By the time he completed his secondary, he had become quite the Jack-of-all-trades. Be it making pastries to fixing broken watches and jewelry, Eggsy was quite the craftsman. However, aside from the random stranger, no one ever saw a lick of these skills. The only person he even wanted to show could barely look at him, though there had been some progress since she started a new job at a hair salon. So his collection of skills grew quiet, his little secret.

He began to dabble with the artists of the streets. Things like sleight of hand and acrobatic play, he learned from travelling night troupes, magicians, and dancers. He would spend hours into the wee moments of dawn fooling around playing tag and racing across the roof tops. So things were okay. Life wasn't great but it wasn't something he could complain about.

Of course, when one least expects it, things go awry. Having come back after his first year in the Marines, with plans of returning to complete his training, he found a little surprise waiting for him at home.

It was also the first time his mother really spoke to him, in a long time.

"Stay Eggsy." She pleaded as she rocked the sleeping bundle that was his three month old baby sister. "I can't watch her by myself."

He resigned.

His commanding officer, while disappointed at the prospect of losing one of his rising pupils, was very understanding of his situation.

"Know this, Unwin. Should you ever decide to come back, I'll give you a rec." He said as Eggsy cleared the remainder of his possessions from the base. While Eggsy had thanked him for the offer, he knew that it was unlikely that he would ever return.

With that thought, Eggsy set to figure out how to keep a baby happy. He quickly realised that that entailed a lot more than he had initially thought. Dean, of course, didn't bother footing any of the expenses. His mother had her hours cut down to watch little Daisy so Eggsy started looking for jobs to fill in the money that they needed.

While he did find some nice places to work part-time, the pay was sometimes lacking so he found some extra side-jobs. It was a little on the unsavoury side so it was just another thing that he would keep to himself. And for a good year and a half, he managed. They never starved and Daisy never lacked anything. Sure, some of the clothes were second grade, but it wasn't dreadfully obvious. She laughed a lot when he played with her.

But he fucked up.

"Who were the two other people in the car, Eggsy?" Questioned the investigator, as Eggsy sat before him in a drab room of the local precinct.

"It was just me."

The investigator glared at him, knowing fully well that he was lying.

"That's going to be 18 months, son." When Eggsy did not respond, he only shook his head in exasperation.

"You can make one call. Your mother would want to know where you'll be for the next few months."

With that said, he exited the room, leaving Eggsy to make his call in private. Now if it were any other time, Eggsy wouldn't have cared. But if he went now, there was no way his mother could take care of both herself and Daisy.

Grimly, he took off the token that had hung on his neck for the better part of his life and made a call.

* * *

Just felt the need to start something. This place needs more love. Don't know where this will go but, it'll be fun. ;)

*Format is a bit whack since I wrote most of it on my phone.


End file.
